The Big Project
by Shades0fCool
Summary: Levi leans back in his sleek black leather chair and contemplates ignoring the person on the other side of those mahogany double doors. He knows that he should. Hell, he really should. Rated M for explicit smut.


There's a firm knock on Levi's office door. It's insistent, a sharp rasp of knuckles on wood, and impossible to miss. Levi knows who's on the other side. He _feels_ it, as stupid as it may sound. It's the light tingle on his skin, barely there at all, and the subtle flutter of his heart inside his chest. The way his fingers pause from flying over the keyboard and his toes curl inside his ridiculously expensive Armani dress shoes.

Levi leans back in his sleek black leather chair and contemplates ignoring the person on the other side of those mahogany double doors. He knows that he should. Hell, he _really_ should.

A moment later, the decision is made for him when the door swings open just enough to let in a lean man, dressed in an immaculate slate gray suit, crisp white dress shirt smooth and without a single wrinkle. Just the way Levi likes it. He sucks in a deep breath, his gaze raking over his visitor's body, catching on his finely patterned black tie. Unconsciously, his fingertips brush over his wrists and he smiles. He doesn't want to, because Eren has just invited himself into his office without an appointment, or permission for that matter, and Levi's supposed to put him in his place. He's a very busy man and he can't just make time for someone whenever they please, not even when they are Eren Jeager. But he can't help himself, _he's still smiling._ Christ. It's the tie. It _has_ to be the tie.

"I didn't hear you say I could come in," Eren remarks, lifting a questioning eyebrow at Levi. The way he's leaning on the double doors he's just entered goes a long way towards showing off the muscular chest beneath his shirt. If Levi looks closely, he can trace the curve of his pecs beneath the snug material with his eyes. Not that he'd do that, of course. He's at work and that would be inappropriate. And what's more, it would give Eren ideas; ideas neither of them is at liberty to dwell on as long as they are supposed to be working.

"That's because I didn't," Levi says, voice even, tone bordering on disinterested.

His gaze drops to the documents he's been reviewing before Eren decided to grace him with a visit. He can't make sense of what he's written down mere minutes ago now, but he shuffles through the papers anyway. For appearances. His goal is to make it unmistakably clear that he's not in the mood for Eren's antics right now. But he feels Eren's gaze on him and damn, the hairs on the back of his neck rise because of it, which is _not_ a good sign.

His eyes are drawn back up when he hears Eren pushing himself away from the door, his long legs crossing the room with elegant ease. When he reaches Levi's glass desk, he bends down, palms flattening against the cool surface, tie brushing the edge. He's so… close. There's just the desk separating them now and Levi feels warmth seep into every corner of his body when he thinks about how easy it is to close this last bit of distance. How easy it is for Eren and how likely he is to do it if Levi fails his mission to get him out of his office within the next few minutes.

And yet, Levi's still transfixed by Eren's hands on his sturdy desk, by how pretty his sunkissed tan looks against the glass. He shivers, hopefully unnoticeable, when he feels Eren's fingers on his chin, tilting his face up to have a close look. Levi swallows. Is it just him or are Eren's eyes especially green today? It's hard to look away, even while he knows that as soon as he makes the mistake of losing himself in them, it won't matter that they are at work. _Nothing_ will matter anymore; nothing but the quickest way to feel every inch of Eren on every inch of himself. He knows because this isn't the first time Eren's come by to see him, not by a long shot. He's constantly stealing a moment or two with Levi whenever he can. How he's managing that is anybody's guess, considering they don't have any points of contact during their regular work. Levi's the CEO and head of finance, Eren's fairly new in the marketing department, so there's no real reason for the one-on-one meetings Eren's always trying to sneak in. Eren's been making it clear how badly he wants to fuck Levi at their workplace, how much he'd love to take him apart while he's bent over his glass desk, all messed up and looking irresistible. He _is_ blunt like that. If Levi's being honest with himself… he's intrigued by the fantasy. In fact, he's so intrigued by it that he's been trying to avoid alone time with Eren in his office for the sole reason of lacking self-control whenever he's close to him. But now that their latest project is done and the week is slow, he's curious to see how far Eren's going to take this.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" Eren asks, biting his lip.

"We're at work, Eren. I'm busy. So if there's nothing specific you need, I'd welcome it if we could postpone this conversation."

With that, he picks up his pen and begins revising his notes from earlier. This tactic works all of two seconds, because then, Eren chuckles softly and leans in to pluck the pen from his fingers. Levi gives him a look which he hopes passes for annoyance.

"I emailed you an invite," Eren says, his voice shaking the tiniest bit. It seems like Levi's initial reaction has made his confidence falter, and against all reason, Levi hopes he's not deterred by that. He doesn't want him to give up. Not yet.

"I tentatively accepted that invitation. Tentatively, as in it's not certain I can make it."

Eren looks at him. "Well…" For a brief moment, it seems like he's not going to finish that sentence. Levi half-expects him to turn on his heel and walk straight out the door, but then he takes a deep breath and pins Levi with a determined look. "This meeting is important. It's… big. And important."

Levi almost snorts. To his defense, this really is quite funny. And Eren is so fucking adorable, it's unreal. He's usually so self-confident in his advances, be it sexual or otherwise, but here, where Levi's his boss (or more like, the boss of his boss) and they are at work, it seems like being assertive doesn't come as easy to him. And this is the reason why Levi can't resist teasing him. He leans back and crosses his legs, giving Eren an incredulous look.

"Eren," he says calmly, "You sent me an invitation titled _Meeting for the Big Project."_ He pauses, waiting for the penny to drop. It doesn't, so Levi goes on. "Seriously? _The Big Project?_ "

"Oh!" Eren flushes this lovely scarlet shade Levi loves seeing on the pretty tan of his cheeks. "You mean, because… Ohhh… I get it. I knew I should've made that appointment private, but I figured _that_ would have been a dead giveaway."

He laughs awkwardly and then Levi can't help but chuckle too, because Eren is _so_ busted and it's the most hilarious thing Levi's seen all week. Plus, Eren's laugh is contagious. As soon as their laughter dies down, Eren's eyes catch on his, and something changes. The bright mirth makes room for something darker, something fierce, and Levi swallows when he recognizes it.

"I like it when you play the unattainable CEO." Their eyes meet and lock and it's like a cloudburst, dousing Levi in warm drops of desire. "Makes me want you even more."

Levi trembles. He trembles, and based on the way Eren's lush lips slip into a knowing smirk, he knows that Levi is not as unresponsive to his advances as he's letting on.

"I _am_ the unattainable CEO." Levi snorts, crossing his arms and using his foot to move his chair back a few inches. It's feeble at best, but it's still an attempt to escape Eren's infallible charm. Eren licks his lip, his eyes fiery enough to scorch Levi's skin; to burn right through the defenses he's so desperately trying to keep up. It's not hard to realize where Eren's going with all of this, and there are boundaries. Limits. Foremost, this is work, and Levi has no damn idea why he has to remind himself of that. This is his company, his office, his hours. His fucking documents, his case. There are so many reasons _not_ to embark on whatever Eren has in mind, and yet Levi catches himself looking for excuses to skirt them. All of them.

"Eren, I didn't get you a job at my company to bend over and have you fuck me on every available space in my office," Levi says pointedly.

"Oh?" Eren smiles, slow and filled with barely concealed intent. It's a wrecking ball on Levi's resolve to stay away. "And here I thought that's _exactly_ why you got me a job at your company."

Levi rolls his eyes, but only because he's stunned into speechlessness and trying to hide it. Eren takes advantage of his hesitance, moving closer and dropping to one knee in front of his feet. Levi gapes at him. Where he's been speechless before, he's fucking _breathless_ now. Eren proceeds to take hold of the armrests of Levi's chair, pulling him towards himself until his knees touch Eren's chest. Putting his chin on Levi's thigh, he smirks up at him and it's almost innocent. Almost.

"I want to be inside you," he says, as if it's perfectly acceptable small talk material.

"Eren, you spent the entire morning inside me."

"And you think that's enough?" Eren sighs, lips brushing the inside of Levi's slacks-clad thigh. "Maybe you shouldn't have passed out on me last night."

The glint in his eye is mischievous and Levi's teetering on the edge. He wants to give in so bad, even when he shouldn't. When he can't. Not here, where he has a reputation to uphold and the risk of getting caught is imminent.

Instead, he lets Eren part his legs to pepper his thighs with more kisses. Even though he's fully dressed, he feels them—every single one—warm and soft on his skin. The fabric of his pants does little to diminish the effect; it only makes him wonder how much more he'd feel if he wore nothing at all. A soft moan whispers across his lips when Eren reaches his groin and nuzzles his face into it, audibly inhaling Levi's scent. Involuntarily, Levi drops back in his chair, his will to fight leaving him a little more with every breath he takes.

"Ah, Eren," he sighs. He swears there's something else he meant to say, but for the life of him, he can't remember what when Eren presses his nose to the length of his clothed dick and begins stroking it with his cheek.

"Fuck," Eren whispers, eyes closing with relish as he licks a stripe across Levi's fly. "I bet you have no idea how delicious you taste."

Levi's head drops back against the headrest of his chair, eyes fluttering shut. Eren knows his body; knows exactly where and how to touch to turn him into this panting mess of want and Levi doesn't know if he should rip off Eren's clothes or kick him to make him stop. His head is spinning and he's feeling _so damn good_.

"Ah," he whines, not meaning to say it out loud. Eren's teal eyes look up to meet his dazed, gray gaze, and heavens, he's a sight to behold. The way he's kneeling between Levi's spread thighs, rubbing his face against his crotch as if he just can't help himself, and maybe he can't. He's finally opened Levi's fly, his fingers wrapping around the fabric and then he's pulling it down; down along milky white thighs, revealing unblemished skin. It's not staying unblemished for long though, not when Eren follows the trail Levi's pants are making down his legs with his lips. Lips that are dying to worship, to taste. To mark. The first kiss leaves a gorgeous pink hue, the second a lingering sting and Levi loves it. He loves the presence of this fine line of pleasure and pain and he loves how Eren always crosses it without hurting him. They've tested out how much Levi can take and it's like Eren has memorized just how far he can go.

"Eren, what are you doing to me?" Levi moans, his leg trembling in Eren's hands. Eren breathes a kiss just below his knee cap before he looks up and smiles, so genuinely that Levi swears his heart misses a beat at the sight of it.

"Showing you that it's impossible to stay away from you. Even when I should."

Levi melts. He's never known it's possible to turn to literal mush just because of somebody's word choice, but if he's honest… _If_ someone can manage, it's Eren.

God, Levi wants to kiss him.

He wants to part those pretty lips with his tongue and taste him, inhale his scent and commit it to memory for every minute they are apart. But at the same time, he wants to take full advantage of Eren showering his legs with soft kisses and tender bites, with whispered praise and hushed love confessions. He feels the pads of Eren's fingers on his ankle and whispers his name, again and again. The foot Eren's not showering with affection right now is resting comfortably between his legs, right against the growing hardness there, and Levi succumbs to his need to touch Eren just like he's touching him. The tip of his shoe wiggles against Eren's erection and when he shivers in response, Levi presses his foot up against him, drawing a miserably suppressed groan from Eren. He smiles lazily as he continues stroking Eren to full hardness. His kisses turn wet and impatient in return, his voice urgent and pleading.

"Levi," he says, out of breath, "I want you. I want you so bad, right here, spread out on this glass desk."

A shiver of desire runs through Levi's body and he can feel the tip of his cock leaking precome into his underwear.

"Come here," he begs, reaching out his arms.

Eren doesn't wait. Within a moment, he's on his feet, bundling Levi up in his arms and lifting him from the chair. His hands are cool on Levi's bottom, but not as cool as the glass table he sits him down on. Levi gasps at the initial shock, and then again when Eren spreads his legs once more to step in between and hug him tight to his chest. His hands are on Levi's face, thumbs caressing his cheeks, eyes holding his with an intensity that's charging the air around them with electricity. He comes closer, their lips only breaths apart before brushing them together, silently asking for permission Levi's only too willing to give. He doesn't wait until Eren registers it, instead he's the one to lean in and kiss him first. There's a slight shiver running through all of Eren's body in response and Levi adores every second of it. It's easy to think Eren's the one in control, when in reality, Levi wields just as much.

"Levi," Eren whispers in between one long, wet kiss and the next, "I want to mess you up so good that you have to call in sick tomorrow just to have me taking care of you."

Levi moans, long and insistent, no longer caring who hears. He can't help himself, can't stop it. Can't control it. He's so used to control, so used to exerting it, but everything about Eren makes him want to give it up without a second thought.

He does just that with a whispered _do it_ in Eren's direction. The subsequent rush of adrenaline is inescapable. Eren might have seduced him into going along with this, but that doesn't mean Levi doesn't want it. Eren's unveiled what he's longing for and now he wants it too much; too much to think clearly, too much to see reason.

Eren slips his palms beneath Levi's ass, giving his cheeks a soft squeeze before he lifts him from the table back on the floor, setting him on wobbly legs. With one swift motion, he turns him around and presses their bodies flush against each other, his front to Levi's back. Levi bends down on the glass table, pushing his behind out to meet Eren's slow thrusts against him halfway.

"You're gonna make me wait, aren't you? What do you want, to make me ask for it?" he drawls when Eren makes no move to take things past the slow, teasing rut he's currently administering on Levi's backside.

"Fuck, yes. You look so pretty when you're all wet and aching and begging for my cock," Eren groans in response, his dry thrusts picking up speed and intensity. A moment later, Levi feels warm fingers hook into the waistband of his boxers and gasps when Eren slides them down over the curve of his cheeks and thighs, until they pool at his ankles along with his slacks.

"Just how are you so goddamn perfect," he breathes heavily, nibbling Levi's earlobe from behind. "I want to have you, Levi, every inch of you."

Eren pulls down the collar of Levi's shirt in the back, his lips latching onto his neck, marking him further. Laying claim. Levi arches into the touch, desperately wanting more of Eren's lips on him. Eren's kissing a soft trail down to Levi's shoulder blades, his palm massaging lazy circles into his hip before whispering lower and lower and coming to rest on the curve of his cleft before slipping in between to press two fingers against his opening. Levi moans loudly as he pushes back on Eren's fingers, greedy to feel them inside, stretching him open.

"How do you want it?" Eren whispers, breath warm and moist on the tender skin of Levi's neck. "Fingers or…," he licks a wet stripe across Levi's shoulder, "Something else?"

Eren bites the spot he's just licked when Levi takes too long to answer.

"M-Mouth," he stammers, "I want your mouth on me."

Eren chuckles softly, lips curling against Levi's pale skin. "You better hold onto that desk."

He's back on his knees then, hands wrapping around Levi's waist to keep him in place. Levi holds his breath, anticipating the first stroke of that velvety tongue against his hole. But Eren takes his sweet time. He's spreading Levi's cheeks open, savoring the way his legs quiver at the assault of cool air.

"Ah," Levi gasps, body trying to curl in on itself. "Don't—"

But he's cut off when Eren leans in and _blows_ across his hole, making his sensitivity go through the roof.

"Yes that's it, keep tightening up," Eren whispers appreciatively, "I didn't even get a taste yet, but fuck… the view alone makes me so damn hungry for you."

Levi feels Eren's eyes on him, devouring him whole without a single touch and he tightens up again, more out of unrestrained excitement than to follow Eren's request.

"Ah yes, Levi… you're so good, so beautiful," Eren moans, breathing against Levi before covering the last few inches and pressing his lips to his opening in the softest kiss. Levi shudders with delight, a string of curses falling from his mouth. His hands grasp the glass table for support, because he knows he's losing the ability to stand on his own and he's losing it fast. His hands leave smudges on the glassy surface, but right now, he doesn't care. All he cares about is having Eren exactly where he wants him; tasting him, eating him out.

Eren's tongue flicks against him with deliberate strokes, holding back just because he knows what it does to Levi. Eren wants him panting and begging, shaking all over with the need for him and Levi's not sure how long he can hold out.

Warm hands cup his cheeks, splaying them open to bare him to Eren's lips. His tongue is soft on his skin, licking a wet stripe from his balls to his asshole without dipping inside.

"Eren," Levi breathes, his strength leaving him with the whisper of Eren's name. His arms give out from under him and he drops down on the desk below, cheek pressing up against the glass, fogging it up. He's breathing heavily, legs trembling, but Eren doesn't stop. No, he sucks a gentle kiss mark into the inside of his thigh instead.

"What do you want? Tell me," he whispers into Levi's skin before licking the spot he's just sucked raw.

"Please," Levi begs, voice rough, "I need… more. A finger… anything."

There's a heartbeat of silence. Levi holds his breath. And then Eren nuzzles his behind, his arms wrapping around Levi's legs to hold him close. Closer to his body, closer to his mouth. A wet slurp is what follows and then Eren's pressing the tip of his tongue against Levi's hole, past the resistance he finds to taste him on the inside.

Levi's about to lose his mind. Or maybe he already has, he's not sure anymore. He pushes back against Eren, who grips Levi's hips in response and then there are nails—Eren's nails—painting long red lines on the milky white canvas of his skin. With one last parting kiss to both of Levi's ass cheeks, Eren gets up to his feet. His hands sneak to the front, shaking as he unbuttons Levi's dress shirt. The pads of his fingers flick against pink nipples before giving them a tight squeeze, forcing Levi to bite down on a curse.

"Mh, so hard already," Eren says, the praise obvious in the soft lull of his voice.

"Goddammit, Eren," Levi bites out when Eren _twists_ his nipples, and damn, he's a goner.

"What's wrong?" Eren chuckles, his thigh slipping in between Levi's legs to rub against his wet cock. "You're gonna come just from that?"

"You wish," Levi groans, taking only a second before beginning to grind down on Eren's thigh, desperate for the friction Eren's still denying him.

"You can, you know," Eren says, kissing the dainty curve of Levi's neck, "I'd bring you back for another round."

"Mmh, fuck… I... hate you right now," Levi groans helplessly. He wants to throw Eren's haughtiness right back in his face, but he knows he's right.

"No, you don't." Eren laughs and it's that sound that makes Levi's toes curl. It's just so damn sexy that Levi wonders if he's the only one who's turned on by the mere sound of it. "You just hate that I'm making you wait. Impatient as always, are we?" His thick cock squeezes in between Levi's cheeks, hot flesh brushing his moist hole with every move he makes. Levi bites his lip; he's gonna scream if he doesn't. Eren grabs his hips with a force that's almost bruising and continues rutting against him. "You just can't wait to have me take you apart, hm?"

And Levi's about had it. With a low curse, he turns around and wraps his arms around Eren's neck, leaning in to bite along his jawline before he grabs the back of his neck and tugs him in for a long kiss. Eren's taken by surprise and can only comply, which allows Levi to use one quick hand to undo his pants and shove them down to mid-thigh.

"Aren't you the one who's about ready to come? Look how wet you are." He smiles cheekily, wrapping Eren's hard length in his palm to give it a few deft strokes, quick, _hard_. Moss green eyes stare down at him, plump bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth.

Levi slips a fingernail into the slick slit on top of Eren's crown and massages it until he's literally leaking into his palm. God, it's satisfying. _So_ satisfying. Then he wraps his leg around Eren's waist, putting his weight on his body, making him _feel_ it.

"You're testing me," Eren breathes roughly, hands kneading Levi's ass cheeks with enough force to leave marks. "You know what that does to me. And you know what it'll have me do to _you_ in return."

"I do? Maybe you need to tell me again."

Instead of a reply, Eren leans in and takes Levi's lips in a bruising kiss. His hand slips from Levi's ass to his thigh, and then he reverses their positions, pressing Levi down on the glass desk, bare ass on beautiful display. Eren licks his lips at the sight. He won't be able to go easy on him today, even if slow worshipping is what he deserves. Every nerve ending inside his body is curled tight with craving for the man beneath him, breathing ragged, skin moist from the force it takes to restrain himself.

"I'm gonna wreck you," he says, meeting Levi's eyes over his shoulder, "Tell me you want me to."

"Eren—I… I want you to," Levi affirms in a breathy, almost inaudible plea, pale fingers grabbing the desk's edge. "Come on… fuck me."

Eren reaches into his back pocket and produces a small bottle of lube he's packed _just in case._ Excitement makes him spill almost half of the bottle onto his fingers, the scent of strawberry coating his hand and the air between them. It's Levi's favorite. Eren runs his nails over the small of Levi's back, listening to the quiet mewls he's trying so desperately to suppress. His finger drops in between delectable milky white ass cheeks, pad pressing against the puckered entrance nestled in their center. He doesn't give Levi time to anticipate the intrusion, no—instead, he pushes his finger knuckle-deep inside and hisses when he feels the familiar, tight warmth enveloping him.

"God, Levi… you're so tight, damn… I can't wait to fill up that pretty ass of yours."

"H-Hurry," comes the whimpered reply and Eren complies willingly. "More… give me another one."

Eren chuckles at his obvious impatience, but Levi's too far gone to care about the needy mess Eren's turning him into. Now that his inhibitions are mostly cast aside, he's reveling in the fact that Eren's capable of doing this to him, of making him come undone in all the ways he never believed he'd experience. He's never been this intimate with somebody before, this open and vulnerable, and he doesn't plan on changing that. He wants to belong to Eren and he wants Eren to belong to him. Entirely.

Eren's continuing to work Levi open and within moments, he's three fingers deep in Levi's ass, the slow tempo creating lewd squelching sounds. Levi feels the excess lube dripping down the inside of his thighs, the light tickle making his legs tremble. How Eren notices, Levi will never know, but suddenly he's leaning in and catching the translucent drops with his fingers before licking them clean. Levi blushes hard. Slipping his fingers out of Levi's hole—soft and ready to take him now—he bends down and covers Levi's back with his body, hand slipping down to dance over Levi's hip before he feels the head of Eren's cock against his entrance.

His face is pressed to Levi's shoulder blades, lips breathing feathery light kisses on his flushed skin.

And then he's pushing inside—achingly slow, because that's how Levi likes to start. When the head is fully embedded inside Levi's body, Eren slips out entirely and then back in with slightly more vigor, drawing a broken sigh from Levi's lips.

"Ah Eren, god… _yes."_

Even with the preparation, Levi's struggling to accommodate Eren's warm girth, the stretch accompanied by a sweet burn that makes his eyes squeeze shut on a silent scream.

"Oh my— _fuck…_ Levi." It's all Eren can manage as he pushes himself into the tight heat under him until his balls touch the curve of Levi's ass.

Eren sets a slow pace, showering every inch of Levi he can reach with kisses and bites and licks. Levi's cock is bobbing with the tempo, spilling drops of milky come on the glass table beneath him.

"H-Harder," he moans, shoving his ass back on Eren's cock in a desperate attempt to take him in deeper. "I n-need it harder."

"You sure?" Eren asks, his voice laced with worry. Damn, he's being too sweet for his own good. Or Levi's, for that matter.

Levi gives an enthusiastic nod, because words fail him right then.

"Okay... lift your leg up here, baby, come on," Eren says, using his finger to tap on the glass desk.

Levi's not sure he can, not with the way his body is strung tight with the need for release, but he manages, for Eren. His left thigh is resting up on the desk now, and god, Levi swears he's seeing stars dancing across his vision. The new angle leaves him stretched and open—open to take more of Eren's cock, to suck him in to the hilt and when he's angling his hips just so, Eren's thrusting into that sensible ball of nerves inside him and it's making him fucking _ooze._

"Ah Eren," Levi half-screams, "S-so close, _god…_ don't stop."

"Fuck, Levi… the way you take my cock," Eren rasps into Levi's neck, kissing a trail up to the soft spot just below his ear, "You're so perfect. I love you."

"Mh… love you too," Levi says and those words—those three little words—are what gets him every time. Eren's hands are on his waist and he's ramming into him—once, twice—and Levi lets loose as an orgasm so intense that he's shuddering all over consumes him. He shoots all over the glass desk and his belly, covering documents and pens. The subsequent tightening of Levi's body makes Eren follow suit; filling him up with thick, hot spurts until he shoots dry. All the tension drains from Levi's body as he sags into a pile of warm, fuzzy afterglow—and Eren's there to catch him, cradling him to his chest and nuzzling his cheek with kiss-swollen lips. They spent a few long moments wrapped up in each other before Eren lifts Levi into his arms and takes another minute just to look at him, at the blissed out expression on his face, at his flushed cheeks and wet mouth.

"You're gorgeous," he whispers before drawing him in for a kiss so passionate that Levi whimpers when Eren finally pulls away. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"A hot bath," Levi replies, gray eyes fluttering shut, "cuddles, and a day off because _you,_ " he kisses Eren's nipple lovingly, "are going to make good on your promise to take care of me. You can start with carrying me out of the building, because there's no way I can walk right now."


End file.
